My Thanks, Brother
by Dragon Scales 13
Summary: Meet two poke'mon, and a trainer that are very close. What goes through the mind of one of them. What happens when one of them goes missing?


My Thanks, Brother  
  
I was scared. I always was scared. I was called a scared wimp all the time because of that. Eventually, my clan decided to exile me, and my family didn't shed a tear. It snapped my heart in two. But this was something to be scared of.  
  
A strange girl with red-white balls attached to her belt came along and sighted me. I ran for it, remembering the tales of the scary humans trying to kill all poke'mon. But, then I decided to fight. I was sick of being scared all the time. So I fought. I fought with all the hidden rage inside of me. But she seemed sad to fight. Was she sad because I wasn't what poke'mon she wanted? But I kept on fighting. She finally realized that I wasn't going to just let her be. So she looked to her right. And I saw you.  
  
You walked up to me, and let me release my rage. The girl was worried about you. But she also kept looking at me, with understanding in her eyes. As though she could feel my pain. When I feel to the ground, exhausted, she gave me water to drink, and you just held me when I cried. When my tears were all dried up, and the water flask was empty, you talked to the trainer in your tongue, and she understood. I didn't know humans could learn our speech. The trainer bent over me and gently picked me up, with me being too exhausted to squirm. She gently cradled me, protecting me from harm.  
  
We soon reached the hospital, where she left us with the nurse. I remember you turned to me and said; "My name's Demon, what's yours?" I smiled at you and said my name. "My name's Baron. Nice to meet you." Then, were returned to our owner. You introduced me to our trainer, Marie, who actually didn't like fighting at all. Through you, she said that she only wanted to help others. Demon, you told me your story. You know, about how you were abused by your old trainers and how Marie found you in the forest near her house. You guys grew up ever since. When I asked why you stayed with her, you mulled about it for a moment. You told me how Marie quieted you down and listened to you. Marie helped you with your troubles and you were inspired to help her on her journey.  
  
Along the way, you two encountered many dangers, but you also saw that many of the poke'mon were depressed. So you both swore to help whenever you could, and fight when necessary. You two had a bond of friendship ever since. I wish I could have a friendship like that, Demon. To have someone to care for me. So I related my story to you, and you told Marie. Marie smiled at me and hugged me. She told you what she wanted to tell me. You smiled, and announced what she said with great pride. "Baron, Marie wants to know if you want to join us. We have to collect badges to help the higher ranked subjects. Only then can we truly help our worlds, human and poke'mon. I agreed, Demon, because I wanted to help those like me.  
  
On our travels, Marie taught me many things, like how to speak English and sign language, and writing to help with others and talk to her directly. I owe her much. But you, Demon, took me in like your kid brother. At first, you taught me about maneuvers and what you believe in, so we had the relation of a teacher and student. But we became closer, to the point of being friends. Soon, since we were alone, we became best friends. But, then, we all became like family. You, Demon, were my true brother and Marie was like our older sister. Demon, we were all like family. A family none of us, not even Marie the orphan, ever had.  
  
And we grew older, wiser, but never really changing, always sticking to our purpose, helping everyone in need. We grew up, with Marie gathering her final badge, us evolving, and life was fine for us. Right there and right then.  
  
But one day, all of that changed.  
  
All of that, and our brotherhood. We were torn apart, Brother. Torn to bitter shreds.  
  
It all started when we were walking through the Ilex Forest when something happened. Something, Brother, that tore us apart. That changed our lives forever.  
  
We heard a scream, Brother, the scream of a harmed poke'mon. I remember, Brother, how we carefully split up Brother. I went with you and Marie went another way, armed with a tall staff. We knew she could take care of herself, Brother. So we went on. Then, a Rydon attacked us, and various other monsters did too. But we fought brave and strong, Brother. We couldn't let our Sister down. Not now, not ever. But you knew we needed our Sister here. You wanted me to get her. But I refused. I wanted to stand by you, to the bitter end. But you shoved me out of the way and said one last thing before you vanished under a pile of attacks. "You must take care of Marie, Brother, do not break our promises."  
  
I ran. I ran as fast as I could, shouting for her. Marie found me, and we dashed to the site where I last saw you, Brother. You were not there. All we saw were footprints and dried blood. We were too late, Brother. Too late to save you. I broke down and cried, I mourned over your disappearance. But Marie saw a cloth hanging from a bush. Team Rocket: Agent Leo. I have cursed that name ever since, Brother. Ever since you have been kidnapped, we have condemned that name. Now we had a new burning resolve. Marie and I spent almost 2 years looking for you, Brother Demon, through thick and thin. I have never broken our first promise, Brother, I still help others like us. But we still searched, Brother. We still searched for our missing kin.  
  
But eventually, we found a Team Rocket Hideout in Golden Rod and Lavender Town. After clearing out all those slimes that ruin our name, Brother, we found out the files on Agent Leo.  
  
Agent 88: Agent Leo  
  
Rank: Vice president  
  
Testings:  
  
We froze here, Brother, afraid of what we'd find. But we continued. For all our sake, Brother Demon.  
  
Testings: one from Ilex Forest. Our most successful yet!  
  
Marie and I growled in anger on what they have done to you. What tortures have they instilled onto your brow, Brother Demon? When will you join our side again? Very soon, for Marie and I will search forever. And we found you, Brother. We have finally found you again.  
  
We infiltrated the fortress with ease, Brother. The guards underestimated us. They have learned their lesson, Brother. But Leo will have a bigger debt to pay.  
  
We found Leo at the lowest floor, Brother. He was a rich man, with a sick, twisted, cruel, and unstable mind. All he wanted was world domination, Brother, but there was no way to stop him. We prepared to fight. Marie brought out a lance she now used, and Leo unsheathed his sword. After a few blows between them, they settled for a match on us, Brother. So Leo showed us his secret weapon, Brother. It was you.  
  
Marie stared at you, and I almost cried again. You were so different, Brother. You were bruised and beaten, bloody and mangled, bloodshot and angry. I couldn't believe what they did to you, Brother. Not at all, not to Demon. Not to my mentor, my friend, my best friend, my. brother.  
  
I couldn't fight you, Brother. But we aren't brothers on the battlefield, are we? Maybe not. But I still couldn't fight you. So now we stand, me a Blastoise and you a Charizard. Belonging to different owners now, facing each other and ready to fight till the sun goes down. But I couldn't fight you now, Brother. Not anymore.  
  
It was then that I remembered how I never truly got to thank you for helping me. And so I decided to return the favor. Since you are my brother, Demon, I could read you in your eyes. I saw anger, pain, resentment, and sorrow. Deep sorrow, the kind one can get sucked into forever. I remember those emotions very well, Brother. That's how I felt when my clan shunned me, and I ran into you. I am ever thankful for that, Brother. And I shall do the same for you.  
  
I let you beat me, I let you punch me on the chest, let you bruise my face, and I never backed down. You became exhausted, Demon, my brother. And then you started to cry at what you have done. I held you this time, Brother. I let you cry on me. And Marie gave you water to drink. I have not broken our other promise, Brother.  
  
Our biggest promise.  
  
To be there for each other.  
  
Now we are together again, Brother. Leo was mad at us, Demon, but Marie sent him to jail. We have helped so many people, Brother, and we are still together. But even though I have my own student now, Brother, a Gyarados named Derrik and was abandoned as a Magikarp a few years ago, I will never forget our lessons, Brother. About how to help others, remaining together, hope, and one more thing Demon my Brother, how to return your thanks. I have returned my thanks, Brother. My thanks for you helping me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ The End~~~~~~~~~  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Faith's Fantasy: Thank you, because your story inspired me and it was REALLY good. (It's Tears of Love)  
  
Dragon Scales: Because I wrote it! And see my other story, Shattering Death. (In Legend of Dragoon)\  
  
Reviewers: Flame me, eat me, and bite me. I'm not affected by either. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
